


Same Ol’ Mistakes

by cyndario



Series: This Place is Death [7]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/cyndario
Summary: we cling to whatever makes us feel safe. to the familiar.that shit don’t change just ‘cause you in a simulation.
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Carlos Mendoza, Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Series: This Place is Death [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/399040
Kudos: 3





	Same Ol’ Mistakes

_Sometimes, we need ghosts to remind us why we keep doing the shit we do._

Teresa walked silently along the halls of the ship, seeing that most everyone was asleep. With the visual confirmation that no one would disturb her, she closed off the pod room and began making preparations to enter the simulation. 

She wasn’t exactly sure what she was hoping to gain from this but she needed to try… something. 

Once settled within the cool confines of the pod, Teresa closed her eyes as she counted down with the program. 

“Initializing: Steelport.”

This entrance was near where their old tower used to stand; a Zin base there now. She had already cleaned it thoroughly of the Zin presence but remained wary on her way further into the simulation.

Teresa sighed as she walked along the streets, basking in the bright lights and pedestrian foot traffic. It almost felt real… being here like this. Her footsteps were unhurried, her path unknown. She just wanted to wander in an area not under Zin control and feel _normal_ for a moment. 

Her wandering took her to a park nestled between some skyrise buildings, a quaint lake sitting in the middle of the trees. Following the walking path she made way to a bench beside the lake, looking into the black depths and almost believing for a moment it was real. 

“Carlos? You here?” She asked softly, as she further settled within the metal bench. No, of course he wouldn’t be. Kinzie even said it was probably a glitch. 

“Babe, I miss you so much. I’m so tired of this shit.” She complained openly, holding her head in her hands as she focused on the stillness of the water. 

“I wish you could have been with me when we took over this busted town. Even with the others... I felt so alone without you. Then we lost Johnny.” Laying herself down, she settled on her side so she could continue to focus on the water, one arm tucked under her head while the other draped over the side to touch the grass. With a sigh she continued.

“I don’t blame Shaundi for being pissed, or even Pierce for pulling away, but it’s like no one thought about how this shit was fucking with me. I was grieving with them; he’s my best friend. I needed a break but couldn’t get one. Because I’m always on some revenge bullshit. That’s all I act on.” Shuffling a bit, she allowed herself to reach for more of the blades of grass, pulling blade by blade out roughly as she continued. “Hell, I killed the Brotherhood out of revenge for you.” Her voice was almost proud, a sickening smile creeping up as she continued her actions, pulling another blade at the thought of how she ended Matt, Jessica and… Maero. Her smile fell then, eyes closing as she sighed and continued her terror on the simulated ground below her. 

“I became the woman Julius tried to kill because of revenge for Lin.” She continued tugging on blades of grass as she watched the water ripple with the force of a gentle breeze. “Revenge is tiring though, baby. _I’m_ tired.” 

“Tee.” The soft call of her name from somewhere farther way had her sit up slowly, watching as their silhouette came into full view beneath the brightly digitzed moon.

“Johnny.” He smiled at hearing her say his name, but that smile of his fell a bit as he took in how disheveled she looked, laid out atop that park bench beneath the night sky. 

“Whatchu doing out here by yourself?” He asked, watching as she tried to inconspicuously wipe at her eyes, keeping her head down. 

“Nothing.” When she opened her eyes and looked into his face, he could tell she wanted to say more but held herself back. 

“... Looking for someone else?” He surmised, watching as her eyes widened briefly before a sad smile graced her face. 

“Wishful thinking.” She whispered, gaze distractedly wandering onto the lake, the breeze continuing and causing a deeper disturbance to further ripple the water. 

“You comin’ to bed?”

“Yeah. What I’m looking for—“ Johnny waited patiently for her to finish her thought but she cut herself short, shaking her head as she laughed a bit. “Doesn’t matter.” Rising from the bench she walked up to Johnny and wrapped her arms around his neck, settling into the warmth of him as he placed a gentle kiss on her head. 

“Let’s go to bed, baby.” 


End file.
